The Siren's Call
by girlintheflames
Summary: When Batman comes to the tower with a new Titan, the team has questions. Like, Why does she know Robin? Why do they hate each other? Why did he leave her here? Read and Review! Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal day in Titans Tower. Robin is sitting on the couch playing video games with BB and Cy. Star comes in with some bowl of… something that everyone will politely decline. Getting your stomach pumped is only fun the first time. Raven sat, floating with a book in her hands. She was watching the activity, but only out of the corner of her eye. All of a sudden, an alert showed up on the screen. _Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! _Something was landing on the roof. The team rushed to get to the roof. Raven arrived first and saw a big, black airplane with the Batman sign on the wings. When Robin ran up, he turned pale and Raven could sense the anxiety coming from him. The door shwooshed open. The Batman came out.  
"Robin, good to see you."

Robin warily shook his hand. "Batman."

Behind Batman, a girl poked her head out the door.

"BATMAN! What am I doing here? I didn't get in here to see _him_ again."

Robin's jaw opened in shock.

"Wren?"

The girl hopped out of the plane. She was small, taller than Beast Boy but shorter than Raven, with grayish skin and haunting blue purple eyes.

"It's Jay now, Bird Brain. Black Jay."

"Dude, who is that?"

The girl walked right up to Beast Boy, stuck her nose in his face and said "Jay." Then she scarily stepped back.

"Batman, what is she doing here?" Robin asked.

Batman sighed. "She.. is here to join the team."

The Titans and Jay all stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TT. I just own Jay.**

**Jay: No one owns me!**

**Me: That's what you think.**

"What!" Robin and Jay yelled at Batman.

"I don't want to join the team!" Jay nearly screamed.

"I don't want her to join the team!" Robin yelled at the same time.

Batman sighed. "Jay needs a place to stay. I can't keep her in Gotham. You owe me a favor."

Robin glared at her. "Whatever. She can stay. For now."

Jay glared at Batman. "No."

Batman looked at her. Raven could tell that they were having a mental conversation by the colors of their emotions. Finally Jay relented and Batman left in his bat plane. The six teens stood on the roof for a minute. Starfire recovered first.

"New Friend Jay! What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? What powers do you have? Will you be my friend?" She said while crushing Jay with a Tameranian hug. Jay gasped for breath.

"Let-go!" Starfire let go with a sheepish look on her face. "My favorite color is aquamarine, I come from… um… lots of places, I have… many powers and maybe."

Then Beast Boy found his voice.

"Dude! That was awesome! You stood up to the Bat! Man, you are awesome!"

Jay merely glanced at him with an irate look.

"Look, Boy Blunder, let's just make this as painless as possible. If you give me a place to stay, I'll tell them my story, stay out of your way and not kick your butt, as I normally would do."

Robin turned red."You would not kick my butt! Cy, can she stay in the extra room next to Raven's room?"

Cyborg nodded and left to prepare the room. Jay started down the stairs after him. Raven floated over to Robin.

"Old friend huh?"

Robin walked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Down in the Common room, Jay was sitting on the couch watching Beast Boy play Mega Monkeys 9 and basically ignoring him at the same time. Star was making Pudding of Happiness. Raven and Robin walked in as Cyborg walked over to tell Jay that her room was ready.

"I suppose that I should tell you my story now."

They gathered around her.

"Basically, I am a half-demon half-siren. I am good because I was born on the one day of the year that I could be anything but pure evil. I was 8 when Batman took me in. I _was_ Traffic Lights best friend. I got mad at the Bat and left. I then angered the Justice League. They didn't like that I was better than they were at beating their bad guys. Now, Bat is trying to "protect me" by having me work with you. The End." The Titans stared. All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"Its Red X! Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. Everyone went, even Jay.

X was robbing an art museum. He had just slipped a Picasso into a large bag when the bag was covered in black magic and ripped away from his grasp. He jumped after it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans."

Robin jumped at X. "Give that back!"

"A little cliché, don't you think?" X said, throwing a sticky goo that covered Robin from head to toe.

Cyborg blasted X. X was blown back but then threw an electronic wave scrambler that shut down Cyborg. Starfire started shooting starbolts at X who used a auto-rope to tie her to a pole. Raven started chanting. "Azarat-" , but got cut off by a sticky x covering her mouth. Her eyes shot daggers at X while he stuck her to the wall. Beast Boy charged, but slipped on a banana peel and knocked himself out. X retrieved his bag and was about to leave when it was wrested from his grasp again. Jay flew up from a dark shadow.

"And who might this be?" X asked coyly.

"Your worst nightmare." Jay said before hitting him with a box. She used telekinesis to push things into him, but X avoided them.

"You are just another Raven aren't you." X smirked.

Jay just grinned. She placed her palms together and slowly drew them apart. All of a sudden, she had black hair, a black outfit with a silver band around her head, and bats wings. She hissed at X with her new fangs and jumped at him, using white magic to hold him in place.

"_Scared of me now, hmm?"_

X nearly screamed.

"_Let's get you to the police, where you belong. Hehe." The Demon Cackled. _

The Demon Jay disappeared into a blazing white portal.

**So how do y'all like it? I really would like some reviews. I know where I'm going, but it's always nice to hear from the readers! Do you like Jay? How about how Robin is reacting? Do you have any guesses on what other powers Jay has? Read and please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was a bit disappointed that no one wanted to comment. Oh well, maybe this time. Please review and tell me what you think. What about my battle? I stink at action. Sorry about how short this is so far. **

**I do not own TT. **

After Red X was placed in jail, Jay flew back to the tower. Tears streaked down her face. She wasn't really a jerk, she was just mad. Robin had been her best friend until his fight with Batman. He had left, following her actions when _she_ had run away. He had yelled at her that night. She didn't want him to leave. He did anyway. Whatever. She could manage to live with him and his new best friends, right?

Robin was pacing the living room with a scowl on his face. Jay teleported through the wall and landed in front of the Boy Wonder.

"What was that?" Robin yelled.

Jay stiffened. "I was beating a villain that you couldn't."

"No, you were showing off. I know that Demon is a fickle form for you. You risked all of us just to impress the team!"

"I have gotten much stronger since you last saw me _Robin. _I can control Demon. Well, most of the time."

Robin opened his mouth when BB walked in the door with Cyborg. They were having the classic tofu verses meat argument. Jay leaned towards Robin.

"_Don't worry about me "getting in the way" anymore. I'll just stay out of the way"_ The whisper as tainted with anger. Jay then teleported to her room.

A few months later, the team had fallen into a new routine. Jay stayed in her room, only coming out for meals, training and bad guys. She didn't fight outright, only helping from the shadows. Robin ignored her, Cyborg, BB and Star just lived with the minimal contact with their team member. Raven, however, got to know Jay. Since Jay was also a half demon, they meditated together. Raven learned some new spells from Jay and Jay learned how to control her emotions better. This routine was going well until Jay left to visit Batman. She left early in the morning and was leaving for a week. About 10 minutes after she left, Robin went storming into the living room.

"Has anyone seen my weights? They were in the gym this morning." Robin was very irritable now that Jay lived with them.

BB spoke up. "Jay had them"

Robin snorted and stalked up to her room. He opened the door with a slam and saw his weights on the floor. He grumbled something about "stupid girl taking _my _weights" but suddenly stopped. On the wall was a canvas. It was half covered and Robin gently tore off the drop cloth. It was a picture of the titans. Each of the members was in a state of happiness except Jay. She was in the corner looking sad. Robin just stared at the picture. A light turned on behind him. It illuminated the room, showing the walls covered in artwork and her room as an art studio. Cyborg walked into the room with the rest of the team and they all stopped. Raven had seen all of this before but was always startled by the talent in the pictures. They ranged from action shots of the team to Beast Boy fighting over the remote. They spoke to Robin, telling him what he had known but ignored. He had hurt her. She had not been trying to be mean to him. She… cared about him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

**Ohhh… a cliffie! What d you think will happen? A virtual cookie to anyone who can guess what Jay's biggest power is! I most likely will not update until I see a review, but you never know. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I cannot believe how long it has been. I am so sorry! But I am finally back to the story! Please read and review!

Jay walked into the room. The rest of the titans stood as still as statues. Robin gulped and muttered something about missing weights. Jay looked at them.

"I just came back to pick up something I forgot. You can keep looking if you want. Rae, can you close my room up when you are done?"

Raven nodded. Jay walked over past BB and Cy to her closet. She took a silver pendent off a hook and walked back out of the room. Silently, the Titans left. All except for Robin that is. Robin sat and stared at the pictures on the wall. He had known that she loved art but had no idea that she was that good. Raven came up behind him.

"You Okay?" Robin sighed.

"I don't know, Rae. I feel awful. I've been rude and mean for no reason other than I really didn't want to have to listen to Batman."

Raven glanced at him."She really cares about you. While the rest of you have been acting like jerks, I've been getting to know her. She told me a lot about what her life was like. She is a lot like me."

Robin stared at the picture some more. "Yeah. She is."

He turned around and walked out. Raven took one last look around the room and closed the door.

Jay flew. She was cold, up in the clouds, but it was better than walking. Tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't wanted Robin to see her room. It was where she got rid of all of the emotions. They flowed into her art. After Robin had left, her art had taken a decidedly darker tone. Even Bruce had commented on it. She was very mad at Bruce. She had been under a type of "arrest" by the Justice League. She had accidentally angered Zatanna by turning into Demon Jay. Yeah, not the best idea. She was just enough like Raven to get into some real trouble. What Raven didnt have however, was the curse of a siren as well as being demon spawn. Jay veered to the left to avoid a 747 jet. She looked down at the airport right outside of Gothom. She was back. Not home, but back. She landed on the lawn at Wayne Manor. Alfred was waiting for her with a smile. She launched herself into a hug from the old butler.

"Hey there Alfred."

"Miss Wren."

Jay wagged her finger. "It's Jay now Alfred."

"Of course. Master Bruce is waiting for you upstairs."

Jay grinned and ran into the house. As always, Alfred was right. Bruce was sitting in her room, dressed as Batman. He smiled. Jay walked in.

Back at the Tower... Robin sat at the TV with Cy and BB. They here having a mega race while Raven sat reading and Starfire tried to cook. Nothing had happened for the past two days. Nothing since Jay had left. It was a relief. She had cut her trip short. Something about needing to come home. It was a good thing. They needed to have a talk. Just then, the alarm went off.

I know that this is short and all, but I need some sleep. I will do my best to add more soon! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have come back from the dead! I have started my story again! All I ask for are some reviews. Please! As a wise person once said, "It is a fanfiction crime to read and not review!" So just tell me your thoughts. Like, dont like, whatever. I will accept it all.**

"Titans Go!" The Teen Titans booked it to the downtown area where the H.I.V.E. 5 (sans Jinx) were gleefully attacking a rare coin and jewelry expo. The Titans appeared on a platforn, facing the crooks.

"Put down the jewels H.I.V.E. 5!" Robin yelled.

"Really clever, Boy Blunder." Raven monotoned. The Titans leaped into action. Starfire started whaling away on Mammoth, using her alien strength and starbolts to fight the villian. Beast Boy ran after Billy Numerous as a T-Rex while Billy tried to multipy enough times to take down the prehistoric beast. Cyborg chased Gizmo around with his sonci blast as Gizmo tried to hack Cyborgs system with his tech. Robin attacked Seemor only to find giant "eye balls" rolled at him. Robin ran towards him with his bo staff, knocking aside the traps only to be nailed by a giant eyeball. Raven went after Kyd Wykyd. She blocked his teleporting powers only to be hit by an eye lazer from Seemor's fight. On the whole, the Titans were winning. That is, until Private HIVE made an appearance as did Jonny Rancid, Control Freak, Kitten and Fang. Rancid ran over to attack Robin, Control Freak made a few cardboard cut outs turn real and walked over to the changeling, Kitten flew on a giant moth to attack Raven, Fang went to take a bite out of Cyborg and Private HIVE ran to help Mammoth. The Titans started losing. The H.I.V.E. 5 were easy enough, but this was insane. Robin reached for his communicator. If he could only call for help... Jonny kicked the yellow and black device out of his hand. All of a sudden, a noise started. It was a voice, haunting and beautiful.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Rest your head_

_Your dreams I will keep_

_Though they be red_

One by one, each of the villians and the heroes stood still. Even the pedestrians and the media stood still.

_Time for war is gone _

_Time for fight is done _

_Time for rest is here _

_Time for sleep is near _

Robin felt his eyes grow heavy. Everyone around was falling into a deep trance. He looked around in a stupor; lokking for the source of the voice.

_Quiet peace permiate _

_Restful mind mediate _

_The truth between here and there _

_The lie between now and ne'er _

It was coming closer. A shadow passed over the ground. Robin was almost asleep when a cold hand gripped his arm. A pale hand was resting on him.

_Rest your head upon my heart _

_Tell me we will never part _

_Let the doers of right, awake _

_The evil, their souls mine to take _

As the last verse faded away, the superheroes woke up. Robin looked at the figure holding his arm. Jay was standing behind him, her face pale with exaustion. She wavered but righed herself and let go of the boy wonder. "Let's go. I'll expain at the tower."

Jayjayjayjayjayjayjay

At the tower, Jay was looking a bit better. The police had taken the H.I.V.E. 5 to jail. They had not awkened when they were placed in the jail. Jay had informed them that her sleep spell would wear off in a few hours, somehow leaving the villians exausted. The people on the street had woken up after Jay had left the area. It was a relief for the Titans not to be mobbed after the fight was over. When they got to the tower, Raven made some tea for Jay. Jay collapsed on the couch. The rest of the team stood around until the color refurned to Jay's cheeks. She sat on the couch while the rest of the team positioned themselves around her, awaiting an explanation.

"So what was that Jay? I've never seen you do anything like that before." Robin asked. Jay sighed.

"I told you about how I am half siren, right? Well, that is my siren heritage coming out. If you are wondering, sirens are actually humans who were cursed with long life, magical voices, exquisite beauty and hearts of evil. So I am actually half cursed human. My people are the sirens of legend. They... we can enchant people with our voices. I sang an ancient song for sleep and then adjusted it so that you would wake up. The ancient song are the most powerful but they take a lot out of you. I can work with any song. As long as I know the words and the tune, it can become a spell. I can even use a song that has no relation to the spell I use but it is really hard. I have some demonic powers as well. I can turn into a form of myself that I call Demon. I haven't been able to control Demon before this. Due to a recent boost in power, I now have control." There was silence for a second before Beast Boy said, "So... you have a magic voice, so what?! I have every animal in the world!" Beast Boy gave Jay an impish grin.

"You are an idiot, dude." Cyborg said. Robin laughed. The mood in the room returned to normal.

"Let's go get some pizza, yo!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, let us get the pizza with mustard and mint frosting!" Starfire suggested.

"C'mon dudes! You know you want soy cheese on top!" said Beast Boy. "Dude, that is just wrong!" yelled Cy. The following chaios that ensued consisted of an argument about pizza toppings. While this went on, Jay picked up the phone and ordered one medium cheese pizza, one large meat lovers pizza, one small soy cheese veggie pizza and one medium pepperoni pizza. The argument was still going on when Jay opened the door and paid the pizza delevery man. When she brought in the pizza, it took about 5 seconds for the smell of the pizza to break up the argument. Robin realized that she had known exactally what they had all wanted. She knew her team pretty well.

Jayjayjayjayjayjayjayjay

Later that night, the Titans were playing a game when the alarm sounded again. On the giant screen there was no indication of who the villian was; there was just a location.

"Let's go!" Robin ran out of the room with the rest of the team in close pursut. The attack was downtown, in the same spot that had been a battleground earlier. In the middle of the area was a dark figure in a cloak. "Who are you?!" Robin yelled. The figure made no reply. It waved its arm and black spellfire flowed over everything. After everyone was frozen in place, he approached Jay. The team watched as her face turned pale, paler than ever before. The man reached for her.

**Ok, if this is not a cliffhanger, I have no idea what is. I will do my best to update soon. I may take a while due to the fact that I seem to have trouble writting long things. Oh, well... I have a challenge to you! Who is the dark man?! If you can guess his name, I will give you an OC appearance in a later chapter! To narrow down the options... Here is a hint. I LOVE greek mythology. I wanted to name my bad guy after death. So I did! Good luck... First review with the answer gets the OC appearance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! Another chapter! To the guest who commented, thank you for warning me about that. She was becoming a Mary Sue but I hope that I have fixed that. If you have any ofher comments, please share them. **

The man reached for Jay but was pushed away by the white spellfire that Jay was known for. He frowned.

"Putting up a fight? This is new. i remember a time when you would come to me, eager for my touch." The man had a smooth voice. Too smooth. Robin stiffened at his words. The man waved away the white spellfire and caressed her cheek. A tear dropped from Jay's eyes.

"I do not know why you do not want to come with me. We had such good times. Now, must I take you by force? I do not wish to harm my little bird, Wren." Another tear dropped. Robin struggled against the spellfire. He looked over at Raven to see if she could combat the magic. Her eyes were closed. Her face was contorted into obvious struggle. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in similar situations. They were all held by the black spellfire. The man stepped closer to Jay.

"I see that you have made some friends. Do they know your secret? I can sense that you hold a special bond with that one. He has no idea what you have done since your parting. What would you do if he knew? What if I tell him now?" The man stepped closer to Robin. In his hand he held a knife of a black metal. Jay's eyes widened in alarm.

"If he is gone however, he will no longer get in my way!" The man lunged at Robin. In that moment, Jay broke her bonds. She shot white spellfire at the man, pushing him from Robin. The spellfire cut through the man. Blood started gushing from the wounds left from the spellfire. Jay had a murderous look on her face. She walked to the man while she turned into Demon.

"Would this be worth it, Thanatos? Would your demise spell out what would happen?" Robin leaped at Jay to knock her back. She snareled and swiped, cutting Robin across the cheek. More blood spilled on the ground. The man on the ground smirked.

"You will never succeed in this quest. I will make sure of this." He phased into the ground. Demon Jay turned on Robin.

"How could you! I was about to rid myself of the enemey who has haunted me my whole life and you step in?!" Robin lokmed at her with shocked eyes.

"We are the Titans, we do not kill." Robin wiped off the blood from his face. "If this is what you do now, then... You can leave." Demon looked at him with anger.

"If that is what you think, then fine! I am gone from your life!" Demon teleported away.

jayjayjayjayjayjayjayjay

When the Titans got back to the tower, all evidence of Jay had dissapeared. There was none of her stuff in her room or in any other room. The team was confused and hurt. Jay may have only been around for a little while, but how could she be like that? The only person who had any idea of what to do was Raven. She went straight to her room to look up Thanatos. He was the greek god of death. Not much else was known about him. Robin went to the gym to pummel the punching bags. Star made pudding, BB sulked and Cy worked on his car.

Jayjayjayjayjayjayjayjay

Jay had turned back into herself by then. She had teleported to her apartment in Gothum. Tears were leaking out of her closed eyes. She had messed up. All that she had wanted to do was be a Titan. Yes, Batman had brought her, yes she had resisted. But that was not how it was supposed to go. She had lied when she had told Robin that she had Demon under control. It was more like Demon had her under control. She had tried... It was like she had two seperate people living in her head. Jay came up with a desire and Demon carried it out. She had wanted to be a Titan; Demon had enchanted Batman and Alfred to create a situation where she could not be refused. Jay had wanted to be accepted, Demon had enchanted the villians to attack so that she could save the Titans. Raven had come very close to learning the secret of Jay. In fact, Raven may have known already. It was a bit difficult hiding a seperate personality who was increadibly powerful and decitful. Thanatos was a bump in the road. He was trying to seperate the two halves of Jay. If Demon was to be let free, there was no knowing what she could do. Jay would be nothing but a failed siren. A failed siren had no power and often was killed by other sirens. There was no way that the Titans would help her now. They had seen her try to kill a man. Robin had cast her out. She had nowhere to go.

**I was very bothered by the review by guest. I didnt want to make Jay into a Mary Sue. She was becoming one and I could not stand it. Would someone tell me if she is still a Mary Sue? But that is why I have another chapter up so soon.**


End file.
